Remember the Main
by xNasakix
Summary: He saw the grave. Ah, Kurama, you’re causing me so much trouble, you’re the reason of those horrible dreams. Stop it now stupid ghost!.warning: yaoi hieixkurama chapter 3
1. Dream

Notes: hello, here I am, with a new fic, if there's any mistake in it, please send reviews and correct them. I think this fic is the shortest fic I'd ever written, but, anyways, hope you like it. (Or at least, don't be too hard with me …)

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own YYH.

Warning: This fic is YAOI, and also a KuramaxHiei fic, don't like it, don't read it. BE WARNED!.

Summary: Hiei had a really bad dream, a nightmare, with a guy called … Kurama?. Inside his mind, something's telling him it was not a dream at all.

Remember the Main: Chapter 1: _Dream_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-.He bites my friends!. He bites!. –Jack was having much fun, the big hole was so clear in that moment, he was practically swimming in the hole, the only thing he needed to run away from that was controlling himself from anger. Just a little more effort, anyone can do it, anyone can stay quiet and control the big hole, the big hole of anger. _

_-.Shut up Jack!. –he finally exploited, the hole wasn't such as big as before, but it was still hurting. Jack smiled, he was doing the job for him, the stupid in charged of the fabric had suspended him for three days, three days of no food, three days of anger, three days in the hole of poorness._

_-.Ok, ok, stay quite my little brother, or Mr. Burton will suspend you for another three days more. Is that what you want?. –Hiei say nothing, Jack continued laughing, he couldn't stop him, he had drank too much last night, and Hiei knew it. It was the spring of 1885, in America, land of opportunities, and sometimes, of misery too._

_The man with the large gabardine was called Mr Burton, the stupid blonde man in the middle of the room was unfortunately his brother Jack and the other shy and smart red-haired man in the left … who knows. Hiei was the young man near the blond one, he can't stay alone in the hotel, the people there was too weird and could robbed him at any time. He had black hair, and red eyes._

_-.Here, Sir, is the man you want, I don't want to see him in my fabric anymore, and if you want to do me the favor I will be pleased. –said Mr Burton pointing at Hiei Jaganshi. Jack opened his eyes._

_-.His my brother!. What are you going to do with him?. –whispered the fair-haired man, Mr Burton didn't say nothing, Hiei was very angry, but say nothing, the young red-haired man with green eyes smiled at him._

_-.Mi name is Kurama, pleased to meet you Hiei. –Kurama stared at him, he seemed to be pleased, but Hiei not, the (till then not very big hole of anger) was growing and growing, but Hiei didn't exploited again when Kurama insisted to took him to his car. _

_-.You're going to explain me everything I want to know … now. –ordered Hiei, Kurama laughed, and smile, he wasn't stupid, thought Hiei, he knew perfectly well that he was not going to do anything too bad to the car or anything stupid when he was too angry and too hungry._

_-.Didn't you think that America was going to be great?. Well, for you, yes, America is going to be great, that's the only thing you need to know. My complete name is Shuichi Minamino, but you and my friends can call me Kurama. –_

_-.What's going to happen to me?. –asked Hiei. _

_-.You'll see Hiei … you'll see. –_

Hiei woke up, Jack was still dreaming, it wasn't the 19' century, they weren't at the fabric, they were in the 21' century … at home?. Hiei decided to sleep again with a strange feeling, and almost sure something weird was going on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok, this is the first chapter, all the opinions are accepted.

Bye and see you later,

-.Nasaki.-


	2. Reality and Fiction

Notes: well, here is, the second chapter, hope you like it, it's very weird but not so short like the other one. Please send reviews and correct any mistakes you see.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, you know that perfectly well.

Warning: This is a yaoi fic. And a KuramaxHiei. Don't like it, don't read it.

Remember the Main:

Chapter 2: Reality and Fiction

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Hiei was walking slowly down the hill. As the thought of Kurama came to his mind a sensation of calmness appeared. He stopped suddenly. What?. He had came to the cemetery to visit his dead mother, but instead he found a gravestone with _his_ name. "Shuichi Minamino, 1860-**1885**". Hiei was shocked.

"He _was_ real". That was the first thought, and the only one he had about Kurama. That was weird. Not many people dream with dead ones. And then he thought about him, about his part in that extremely rare dream. He wasn't dead, was he?. No, thinking about that kind of things couldn't be right. Something was happening to him!.

-.Excuse me … Are you OK, Sir?. –a pale red-haired boy was standing by him, Hiei was surprised, but said nothing, he was like … he was exactly like … Kurama!. The red-haired one looked at him with a indecipherable kind of look.

-.You know, he was the father of my grandpa. –Hiei looked at him slowly, the wind was getting stronger and turned over the boy's hair. -.He died at the age of 25, he was very young, he had a girlfriend, after he died she had a baby. Mi grandfather of course. But he had an affair, with a guy called … oh, I don't remember … but he worked in a fabric, and Shuichi really, really loved him. –

"Tell me the name!. Tell me the name!" but the guy didn't told him the name, he couldn't remember. Hiei knew it, he knew the name perfectly well, and the sensation of calmness left him immediately. The red-haired boy stared at him with a familiar look … Kurama's look.

-.My name is Shuichi Minamino, as him. –he pointed to the gravestone. -.I look like him too. My grandfather always say he was very kind and smart, I am too. But, guess I'm not enough. –Hiei looked at him and laughed with a cruel expression.

-.Sucks to be you. –and then he left.

"I can't be transported to another time, to another land. It was a dream!. Damn!. It was only a dream!. Can't be real!. Can't be me! ….".

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

_Kurama had stopped the car at his department. Asked Hiei to come with him, and Hiei (not very sure about it) accepted the invitation. Kurama really liked Hiei, really liked him. _

_-.What the hell are we doing here?. –yelled Hiei, he almost couldn't see Kurama's face, it was dark and no sound was heard. -.Are you hearing me?. –He realized Kurama was hearing him. He could heard his breath over his neck, and started feeling nervous._

_-.Where are we?. –even in the middle of the darkness, Kurama didn't felt very comfortable with that answer. In spite of that, he felt better with the lights out. -.Get off of me!. –he shouted, Hiei was really angry, Kurama touched his hair, it felt so good, and his skin was so soft. _

_-.Damn!. I said GET OFF OF ME!. –Kurama obeyed. What was he doing?. Then he smiled, Hiei was very surprised, then Hiei smiled and touch his lips with his finger, Kurama looked and Hiei laughed. Was he trying to prove something?. _

_-.So … you work in the fabric. Right?. –Hiei smiled and nodded, the red-haired man looked at him with a strange kind of look. -.Well … I mean … you worked there. Now you work for me. –Hiei's smile suddenly left his face._

_-.You mean … I will never see my brother again?. –the question was asked with innocence and Kurama felt guilty, and then, when Hiei didn't get his answer he understood everything. Almost everything. His only family … he was going to take him away from his family._

_-.It's not what it seems. Hiei … -but he was not listening … not any more. He left the room, and when the door was closed, Kurama could see his red eyes shining in the darkness for a last more time. Nothing last, nothing's for everything. But … some things are not so far from eternity._

_-.How weak. –Kurama smiled. -. you're still a child. And you're weak … **weak**_. _–_

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

-.A dream?. –Hiei nodded, Jack didn't seem to be surprised, he was just looking at him, he could hear words coming out from his mouth, but he didn't understand them. How could he understand?. -.And then … this morning … after the funeral … you met this guy, who, occasionally was called as _him_. Right?. –

-.Huh … guess you don't believe me. Do you?. –Jack turned over him, he was going to say something, Hiei could notice it. But when he was going to speak … he suddenly stopped. -.Answer me!. –then Hiei exploited … and realized about something … he was acting … just like … in _that_ dream.

-.Hiei … I know it sounds weird, but … whatever happens, I'll be able to stand firm. Just … remember that. –for one minute Hiei felt Jack as the brother he'd never been.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·


	3. Continue Living

Notes: well…this chapter was really hard to write. I hope you like it, and thanks a lot for your support. This chapter is very, very short, but I like it anyways.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own YYH.

Warning: This fic is YAOI, and also a KuramaxHiei fic, don't like it, don't read it. BE WARNED!.

Summary: He saw the grave. _Ah, Kurama, you're causing me so much trouble, you're the reason of those horrible dreams. Stop it now stupid ghost!_.

Remember the Main:

chapter 3: Continue Living

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"So…why are you so absent-minded this days?" Katrina stopped walking and stared at Yukina with a glare look on her face.

"It's my brother…" Katrina nodded and rolled her eyes. "He's being so…strange." Both girls stopped at a library, a young red-haired boy walked outside.

"Hey!. Be more careful!." Katrina shouted him, he didn't looked at her and continue running. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Answered Yukina looking at the boy. Then she shouted. "Was he Minamino-kun?"

"Who?" asked Katrina, playing with her blond hair.

"Minamino-kun. My brother's best friend … his only friend." Yukina answered after thinking a while. Katrina seemed to be surprised.

"Your brother has a friend?. Wow!. That's big news!." Then she stopped, Yukina had that Don't-make-fun-of-my-brother look.

"So…explain me again that thing about your family. 'Cause it doesn't make sense to me."

"Hiei is my brother, Katrina. When mum died, dad married again, with that woman … Claire Freeman. I never liked her and she never liked me. Jack is Claire's son, he and Hiei are very close friends. When Claire divorced dad I asked him if I could live with aunt Genkai. And so … here I am."

"But… don't you miss them?."

"Yeah…I guess I do. But dad's always traveling, so…my only real family is Hi-chan." Said Yukina smiling happily. Katrina laughed. "What?." Asked Yukina very surprised.

"You called him _Hi-chan_. That's funny." Yukina smiled. Katrina didn't liked her brother… Actually, very few people liked Hiei. She and Shuichi Minamino were one of them. And she was very glad about that.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Shuichi Minamino gave a look at his book. It was all covered with dust and it was very old, it was the only book his grandfather wrote about his life. He didn't want to read it, but may be…may be it could help Hiei. And then, he could forget that awful dreams he was having lately.

He knocked the door.

"Come in" that was Hiei's voice. "The door's open Kurama." He called. Shuichi stared at the door for a minute. _Kurama?_. He thought. _Why is he calling me like that?._

"Did you find it?" asked Hiei giving a look at his book. Shuichi nodded, and Hiei took the book quickly.

"Thanks, Kurama." And then he closed the door again. Shuichi Minamino stayed at his house for a moment. Even that _thanks_ seemed to be a hypocrite word, forced to came out of Hiei's mouth.

That was so awkward.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"_Are you thinking about that red-haired man again?" asked Jack looking at Hiei with a very serious kind of voice. Hiei stayed quiet. "Don't think about it, you're here now. I won't let him touch you again."_

"_Hn…you are so possessive. I told you I won't be alone with him again. And Mr. Burton agreed to let me work in the fabric again." Jack was pleased with that answer, the apartment was very small. And their neighbors were so noisy. _

"_Oh Lucke." A women shouted in the other room. "You're so good!." She said. Hiei was going to asked them to shut up, but Jack stopped him. _

"_Don't do it. I know that guy…Yusuke knows him. He is very dangerous, he broke Yusuke's arm last month." He explained. And then the women started to cried again._

"_I don't care about it!. He's noisy and he bothers me!." Was Hiei's replied, and got out of the room, he knocked his neighbor's door. A really thin man opened the door and glared Hiei. _

"_You're being noisy." Explained Hiei, the man laughed, the woman inside dressed up quickly and left the room, then man stopped laughing._

"_And you're being annoying."_

_The man hit Hiei. He was extremely strong, most than he expected. But Hiei didn't give up and then the fight started. At the end, both of them ended with bruises and scratches everywhere. The man stood up first, he helped Hiei to walked to his room._

"_You're a good fighter. Don't worry about a job. I'll get you one." Said the man. "My name is Lucke Harper. But call me Lucke. Oh!. And sorry about the noise, by the way."_

"_T-thanks. You can be so nice when you want to." Hiei replied angrily. _

Hiei woke up, he was dreaming again. Then he remembered Shuichi Minamino that morning. "Did I called him _Kurama_?."

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Hiei woke up at six in the morning. A hour before he was supposed to go to school. Jack was still dreaming, he was saying something like "Poor little things". Hiei had a shower, then he dressed up with his uniform. He went out.

It was freezing outside. He walked to the cemetery again. _This is not working _he thought _This is creeping me out. _

He saw the grave. _Ah, Kurama, you're causing me so much trouble, you're the reason of those horrible dreams. Stop it now stupid ghost!_.

Finally he left the roses and left in silence.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

This is the end for now, it will continue in the next chapter.

See you,

-.Nasaki.-


End file.
